


理想假期

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bottom! Neil, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 很多亲亲抱抱的肉馅小甜饼
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 12





	理想假期

Neil刚来时，一看就和骑兵队画风不同。

他待人温文尔雅，说话语气轻柔，日常身着衬衫，看上去不像一个特工，倒像一个适合在讲座上侃侃而谈的读书人，说起来他还真是个物理系硕士。Neil和一群枪口上混日子的雇佣兵们待在一起时，像一只金毛掉进了狼狗堆里。

据说Neil和信条的幕后Boss关系匪浅，他的作战权限很高，能够直接调动骑兵队作为自己计划的后援和火力。看在老大Ives的面子上，骑兵们表面不显，但私底下还是忍不住对这个空降人员犯嘀咕，特别当Neil顶着那张斯文的脸，用温和的声音说些堪称疯狂的计划时，他们会想，这小子行不行啊。

Ives倒是从一开始就相信Neil的能力，他会审视Neil的计划，会和Neil就计划里的问题进行争论，不过一旦开始执行任务，他就会带领骑兵队成为Neil最可靠的支持。这就是为什么骑兵们会服从Neil的计划，Ives总是对的，骑兵人无条件相信自己的头儿。

很早以前Ives刚成为老大时，队里有些刺头不服这个年轻小子的领导，故意挑衅，结果被Ives揍到服气。后来Ives带着骑兵队出任务，他确实是个天生的战士和领导者，在战场上无数次带领骑兵队度过危机。可以说Ives作为老大的权威是在血与火里建立起来的。

骑兵们对Neil的信任也是在一次次行动中逐渐磨合出来的。作为物理学高材生，Neil对逆熵现象颇有见解，他带来了许多关于这一现象的有效信息，并与惠勒分享探讨逆行作战的技巧和经验。他在逆向行动中如鱼得水，甚至被Ives委托对骑兵开展逆行训练。有传言称，Neil是从很久以后的未来穿越过来的，尽管队里人或多或少都经历过时间逆行，但Neil走得比谁都远。Neil拥有极其敏锐的观察力，能及时从结果窥见起因，并从一团乱麻的战况里洞察出关键点。他依靠自己的能力多次让骑兵队避开了即将发生的爆炸，在看似死局的境地里挖出一条生路。

Neil在对讲机里的沉静声音逐渐成为某种让人安心的标志。

不过Neil并非十全十美，他做的事更多是潜入和探查，纯粹的正面作战从不是他的长项。相比骑兵来说，Neil太清瘦了，体力和爆发力依然是他的短板。所以Neil请求Ives私下对他进行针对性训练。为了方便Neil的训练，Ives动用自己的权限申请了一间单独的小训练室，并给自己和Neil安排了两间靠在一起的房间。

房间安排的出发点是好的，结果也是好的，另一方面的好。可能因为Ives和Neil的搭档愈发默契，也可能因为单独相处时间变多了，不知怎么的，Ives和Neil练着练着就练到床上去了。

当然，要说默契，Ives和惠勒也很默契，但Ives对惠勒只有信任和尊重。唯有Neil一个人能让Ives想要在床上好好切磋一番。

敏锐的骑兵发现自家老大和空降人员Neil相处上较之前好像有微妙的差别，但仔细一看也说不出来到底有哪里不同。要说的话是Neil在Ives面前的态度越来越放松，说话时的距离也越来越近，在做计划时提一些刁钻要求比以前理直气壮多了，而Ives也几乎都满足了他。骑兵们将此视为Neil在骑兵队里混熟后放下戒备心的表现，而Ives又从一开始就相信Neil，他俩关系最好不是很自然的嘛。

很久以后，骑兵们才意外发现他们的队长和Neil的关系好到可以在一个房间过夜了。

这一次他们在外面出了快一个月的任务，绕着一段关键时间反复穿梭了好几次。最后一天清晨，他们好不容易完成任务回到基地，所有人都已是身心俱疲。于是组织大发慈悲地给大家伙放了好几天假。Ives和Neil回到房间后简单洗漱一番就搂在一起昏睡过去，等Ives再次睁开眼睛，外面已经从晨曦变为下午。

另一边床是空的，浴室里隐隐透着灯光，看样子Neil已经醒了。

Ives半闭着眼睛在床上伸展身体，然后睡眼惺忪地起身走向浴室看看Neil在做什么。Ives的脚步习惯性地悄无声息，他走到浴室门口向里望时，Neil并没有发现他。

Ives惊奇地发现Neil在镜子面前高高挽起衬衫袖子，正比划自己的手臂肌肉。

经过一段时间训练后，Neil的身体肉眼可见地比以前更结实，虽然远远不到骑兵们的强壮，但再也不会像刚来那样被人私下吐槽一看就是个坐办公室的。Neil一向是冷静自持的，尽管在Ives面前他会展现出更任性的一面，这种孩子气的举动Ives还是第一次看Neil做。

Ives倚在浴室门口安静地欣赏了好一会，才走进去。

镜子里出现另一个人的身影时，Neil的动作顿时僵住了。

Ives走过去揽住Neil，顺手捏捏Neil露出来的手臂，“看来我的训练还是有些用。”

Neil的脸上泛出红晕，他喃喃道：“你什么时候来的？”

“在你换了两个姿势之前。”

Ives亲眼看着Neil的耳朵都变得通红，并逐渐有向脖子传染的趋势。

“你以前可不是这么坏心眼，Ives。”

“你那么专注，我舍不得打扰。”

Ives低笑一声，把脸埋进Neil脖颈内侧蹭了蹭。

他们安静地靠在一起，感受从单薄布料间传来的温热触感。一个月的紧张与奔波让他们无暇亲热，也没有机会独处，此时只想沉浸在彼此熟悉的气息里。

Neil扭头往后看去，刚好对上Ives抬起的目光。骑兵队长的眼神一向锐利，但此时他目光柔和，还带着笑意，望进Neil的眼里。不知不觉间，两人呼吸的距离渐渐缩小。

他们亲在一起。

Ives的手伸进Neil的衬衫下摆，暗示性地抚摸藏在布料下的皮肤。他在Neil耳边低声问：

“我可以吗？”

Neil用吻回答了这个问题。

获得无声的批准后，Ives的手不再局限于那一小块皮肤，缓慢而从容地抚遍Neil的肉体。骑兵队长的手上遍布老茧和伤痕，擦过皮肤会激起像电流般的颤栗。Ives用手指揉搓Neil衬衫下的乳尖，满意地听到怀里的人发出不稳的喘息。

他们脱下彼此的衣物，Ives只穿了一条短裤，非常方便Neil用手向小Ives问好。而Neil的身上被脱得只剩下一件衬衫。

Ives握住两人的性器，贴在一起套弄，另一只手绕到Neil的身后，抚摸他的臀肉，甚至试探性地往里戳刺。Neil则忙着亲Ives，在亲吻的间隙模模糊糊地呢喃：“唔……润滑液……置物架上应该有……”他的手探向置物架，但依然无法把目光从Ives身上撕开，只能胡乱摸索，最后被无奈的Ives抢先拿走润滑液。

Ives拍拍Neil的屁股，示意他转身，Neil乖乖地照做。Ives将润滑液倒在手里，焐热了以后将润滑后的手指缓缓抵进Neil体内。自从这个任务开始，他们就没有好好亲热过，导致此刻Neil的身体很紧，要有很多耐心才能打开，所幸Ives对Neil最不缺的就是耐心。

Neil扶着洗漱台支撑自己的身体，他在整个过程中很安静，只是呼吸急促，偶尔会随着Ives的手指动作而发出几声轻轻的鼻音。Ives进入时，Neil的脊背紧绷，咬紧的牙关中泄出一些叹息般的低吟。

Ives停下几秒让Neil适应，直到Neil小声说：“没关系的，继续吧。”

刚开始的顶弄并不快，但是Ives将整根抽出又全部顶入，碾进Neil的体内深处。Neil的腰很细，Ives可以轻松地握住，能感受到手掌下的身躯因为自己的动作而颤抖。

Neil额前的一缕金发随着晃动垂落下来，他抬手随意扒拉自己的头发，目光无可避免地对上眼前的镜子。他看到镜中的自己身上只穿了一件凌乱的衬衫，被操得目光迷离，嘴唇微张，颧骨上都是红晕。Ives强壮的手臂从身后拥住Neil，将Neil整个人圈在臂弯里。

Neil的耳根烧得厉害，他避开眼，回头用湿润的眼神看向身后的人，呢喃着Ives的名字。 Ives见状，轻轻握住Neil的下巴，将他的脸颊扳向自己。

他们交换了一个温柔又缠绵的吻。

Ives的吻从Neil的唇边一直蔓延到红透的耳垂和脖颈。

“想换个姿势吗？”Ives问。Neil点点头。

Ives抽身出来，让Neil背靠洗漱台，和他面对面。他抬起Neil的一条腿，重新撞进去。Neil几乎是坐在洗漱台上，他的另一只脚堪堪落在地上维持重心。这个姿势并不舒服，洗漱台又冰又硬，还费力气，但Neil不用看着镜中的自己是如何被操开的，还能揽住Ives的脖子和他亲吻。

这个姿势倒是让Ives一低头就能够到Neil的胸膛，方便他一边操弄Neil，一边用嘴挑逗Neil的乳头。Ives的络腮胡并不扎人，但蹭在胸前会产生无法消解的痒意。Ives含住Neil娇嫩的乳尖，用舌舔吻，用牙轻磨，甚至吮吸它，弄得Neil弓起身想逃却被固定在Ives的怀里，只能呻吟着抚住Ives的后脑，任由他对自己为所欲为。

Ives无意间越过Neil的肩膀看向镜子，发现Neil的髋部被洗漱台硌出了红痕。Neil的皮肤总是这样敏感，稍微用力就会在上面留下红色的印记。Ives皱了皱眉，对Neil说：“抱紧我。”Neil不明就里，还是听话地揽紧了Ives。

下一秒Neil惊呼出声。

Ives就着操弄的姿势抱起Neil，向浴室外走去。Neil的身体全靠Ives的手和他们相连的部分支撑，Ives的性器进得极深，Neil简直无法正常呼吸，只能紧紧依附在Ives身上。

从浴室到床上只有短短几步路，Neil却觉得像过了一个世纪。

当终于被放在柔软的床铺上时，Neil都快脱力了，他的胸膛不住起伏，有金发被汗湿贴在额前。他忍不住瞪了一眼罪魁祸首，但那双含着水光的灰蓝色眼睛却毫无威慑力。Ives抱歉地亲了亲Neil的眼角，又去吻他的嘴唇，很快Neil就被亲得不计前嫌和Ives贴在一起。

他们的床被激烈的运动晃得顶在墙上砰砰作响，这时就体现出Ives将两人的房间调到一起的好处，没有人会被打扰，也没有人会来打扰，他们可以尽情享受两人独处的时光。

到后来Ives的顶弄愈发凶猛，他把Neil的腿架在肩膀上，仿佛不会疲惫般在Neil体内快速抽送性器，他的胯部紧贴Neil的臀部，耻毛被溢出的润滑液濡湿。而Neil的身体早已软得不行，只有性器是硬的，还在流前液。Neil已经无法保持最开始的安静，他的嘴里胡乱呻吟着，有时顶到敏感处还会啜泣一声。他用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，仿佛这样就能逃避过于强烈的快感。

Ives却不允许他逃，伸手去套弄Neil的性器。过于强烈的快感让Neil的声音都带着哭腔，他在喊Ives的名字，而Ives亲吻着他，含糊地低语“我在”。

他们一起到达高潮。

Ives从Neil湿软的后穴中拔出性器，心满意足地搂着Neil躺在床上。他们的身上都汗津津的，但谁都不想立刻起身，只是靠在一起享受这一刻的温存。

Neil用略带沙哑的嗓音懒洋洋地提议：“我们晚上去外面餐馆吃吧，然后我们去逛逛超市。”

Ives有一搭没一搭地抚摸Neil光裸的脊背，温和地说好。

他们将会一起去浴室洗澡，Ives会帮Neil做清理。然后他们会穿好衣服，去餐馆好好享用一顿美食，逛逛超市，一起度过一个久违的美好假期。

等他们结束这个吻之后。

END


End file.
